safehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-24879435-20140530052607
Okay, most of you probably might think I need to go to a Mental Hospital, Crazy Asylum, or I just need help or medication. But I have NO ONE else to turn to. I really don't want to tell my mom, or anyone in my family. I just need advice/help from you guys. I just feel like breaking down so bad right now knowing I might be crazy. Okay so first off, I feel like I'm not myself at ALL. I feel like I was sent here or like I came from hell. Like I'm a devil inside this girl's body, or like, I wasn't meant to be here. Like I possessed her body and I can't get out. One reason, I used to be very quiet and cool and awesome back then. Then all of a sudden I grow up, and.. I just hate myself! I got really annoying and people started staying away from me... I just want to kill myself for that! My own teacher in 2nd grade made FUN of me because one day, (I got this from my father) I smelled like Onions. I know, I know there's deoderant and stuff like that, but I was only in 2nd grade! That was like, my first time EVER smelling like that. I wear deoderant to this day. Second off, I know this sounds weird but please believe me when I say this. Whenever I clear my mind, or concentrate on something, like a fantasy I want to happen. Someone or Something falls or someone bothers me. Like someone disturbing me and doesn't want it to happen. Okay, earlier today, I took a shower, I thought of flowers and walking through a garden square. The only thing my mind was focused on, and a cup fell. (The cup is used to help wash my little sister's hair, she's only 2.) I just went back to the way I am, and I felt sort of a relieving feeling and sad feeling wondering what would have happened if it kept going. Third off, I used to have all THESE stupid feelings! I don't know WHAT they are. They might be hormones or something, but I just don't feel anymore. I feel like a zombie. I wouldn't even care if my friend dropped dead right now. I wouldn't cry. I would just stand there. Empty. That's how bad it is. I know most of you are thinking I'm crazy or I need help now. But please try to understand. I just want to be special or something. I do like attention, I'll admit that. But not like CELEBRITY attention, you know what I mean? I try so hard to be something I'm not. I don't even KNOW myself anymore! Please help me... Earlier I read about someone who had the same things as me, and they found help and stuff. But I.. I just can't do it! I really can't. I don't feel normal, I get random body aches, my head is ALWAYS hurting because of so much things I'm thinking about. I overthink things, and I always screw up EVERYTHING I touch. I just feel like dying. So bad. Please help me!